One Shot Until The End
by Red Giraffes
Summary: Just a collection of one shots, mainly focusing around the Flash and Batman. All sorts of pairings, all sorts of genres.


**A/N: Just my random collection of short stories I write in between the novel I am working on. All sorts of pairings, and stories. No graphic scenes or anything, it will mainly be character development. I will put a warning for slash or anything depressing or violent. I hope you enjoy : ) Any allusions I make to the outside world, and any Justice League Characters I write about, I do not own. Also, it has been awhile since I have seen the show, which is what I am basing this off of. I may also base this off of other sources with these characters. Anyways, away from the boring, I hope you enjoy :) **

It was another day of watchtower duty, and Batman was assigned to monitor duty. Monitor duty he didn't mind in itself; often times nothing happened. It was actually a nice relaxation time for Batman. No, Batman only mind when he had monitor duty with the Flash.

The Flash was obnoxious, immature, and, most of all, annoying. Batman's serious nature could not handle the Flash's comedic one to well. Bruce Wayne, on the other hand, Batman feels that the Flash would get along just find. Unfortunately, Batman had to be there, not Bruce Wayne.

Batman enjoyed the few moments' silence he got, yawning. The Flash was always late, off getting food or flirting with some unfortunate victim in the Watchtower. Times like these, however, let his younger apprentices in Gotham practice without the overbearing pressure of Batman. Yes, he just classified himself as overbearing, a title he feel he deserves.

Batman separated himself into his two personas; neither could associate with each other. Where he as a person was, just plain, ordinary Bruce, Batman was not sure. Bruce realized how opposing the eccentric characters were, one yelling at people in a bat suit, the other yelling at people in a drunken stupor. Sometimes, he grew really tired. Was Bruce them? Were they Bruce? Were they unrelated completely? Who was Bruce? At least, Batman thought, the soul searching would stop when the insistent chatterbox entered. He hoped it would, at least.

"Hey Bats! Didn't miss me too much, did ya? I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I swear I almost got a date with that one…" Batman started tuning the young man out, actually thankful for the needed distraction.

When the chatter stopped, however, Batman instantly became curious. The Flash was just staring at him. Batman's temper flared.

"What. Is. It." Batman growled at him, between clenched teeth. Which reminded him, he needed to ask Alfred to set up a dentist appointment. All this stress was leading to daily teeth grinding; he was going to have no teeth by the time he was Alfred age. If he lived to be that long. Which Batman severely doubted.

"Oh, nothing, Bats. Just trying to figure out the man behind the mask, so to speak. You know? Like, I'm pretty sure you're not a professional golfer. I can imagine you screaming at everyone, and waiving your golfing stick around, beating up the old guys when you lose. But… I can't imagine you doing anything normal. Not even grocery shopping. You probably make super secret covert ice cream runs in the middle of the night. Do you even eat ice cream?" The words just tumbled out of the Flash's mouth. Something that happened to him when he was nervous, Batman assumed. He stared at him for a second, wondering what sparked this. He glanced at the monitors, the world looked safe enough to try and hold a conversation.

"You should be focusing, Flash."

"You're not focusing either! You barely glanced at the monitor! I can multitask pretty well, you know. Super speed style." He grinned at me, waiting for my response. I was slightly envious, I will admit. I never had it that easy before. The Flash never attends training. Ever. He can just waltz right up to bad guys after two weeks of doing whatever it is that he does, and beat them no problem. He has potential to be even better, but because he can float by easy, he does nothing. Like a bright student who gets C's in high school because they put in no effort. Passing, but not to the extent that they should be. Of course, the Flash does mess up every now and then, but that could all be prevented.

"When are you going to focus! I mean, when have you taken anything seriously? Life is just some big game to you, including the lives of the people you save." Wally's face darkened noticeably, even underneath a mask.

"You don't know me, Batman. You may think you do, because you are the 'oh so wonderful and mysterious Batman', but you don't. I take everything seriously; it's the world that doesn't take me seriously!" He stood up, and was now yelling at Batman in his face. Batman did not flinch; he just sat there coolly as he observed the younger team mate.

"I just look at the world differently! It tends to happen when you are stuck in the fast lane! Everything is so slow! And it's only getting worse! I keep getting faster, and the world is getting slower. I don't care what fancy technological developments they make, I still have problems watching TV shows because the people move so freaking slow!" The Flash took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, unable to stop his tirade.

"I'm worried, Batman." The Flash sat down, and put his face in his hands, sighing.

"If I focus, I notice how slow the world is. What if I move so fast, the world stops to me? Then what? I would be in the fast lane. Completely alone. Forever." The Flash reached under his mask to brush away a tear, and put on his solemn face.

"So, Batman, if I don't focus enough for you, that's why. I know what I'm sacrificing; I know I'm not even the favorite hero as hard as I try to be. I walk by stores; they are all sold out of the Original Seven action figures. Except for mine. On Halloween, I see a number of batman's, superman's, and wonder woman's. But I'm lucky to spot a flash or two. It's the small things, that really don't matter in the long run. But they matter to me." The man before him was now crying. Batman sighed, unsure of what to do. Normally, he just flocks away from crying people. In this case, however he knew it wasn't appropriate. Batman receded, and ordinary Bruce took over.

He walked up to the door and closed it, and turned off all the cameras in the room. Batman the proceeded to do the one thing he swore not to do- he took off his mask, becoming plane, ordinary Bruce. Not Bruce Wayne, Just Bruce. He tapped the distraught man on the shoulders, offering him a smile and a handshake when he looked up.

"Hello, I'm Bruce. It's nice to meet you." Bruce stared at the shocked man before him. It was amazing how animated the Flash's features were under a mask. The Flash stood up, and proceeded to take off his mask, offering Bruce and equally charismatic smile, and returned his handshake.

"Hey, I'm Wally West. It's nice to meet you too! Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Wally said, with a smile. Bruce always figured the Flash to be a red head. Bruce cataloged the name to look into earlier, and gave a sad smile.

"I never truly hated you to begin with. Dislike, annoyed, but never hated." They left the never speak of this again part out, assuming the other already knew. Bruce quickly put on his mask, adopting his personas stoic nature as he returned to monitor duty.

It didn't take long for a government takeover in Asia to occur, and they were off, pretending that nothing happened. Though they both knew something did, and they were stronger team mates for it.


End file.
